Craving Subjugation
by EllaB twilight
Summary: Loki Laufeyson plots to rule all of humanity, even against their will. But there is one who submits herself willingly, unfailingly obedient to his every twisted desire. She is his shining example that humans crave subjugation. This is a BDSM story.


The tip of her Master's staff was the only thing in the sub could see from her position on the hard floor. Loki spoke to someone — a man — but the sub couldn't lift her head to identify this unknown voice. Master had pinned it down by his His polished boot, his His heel firmly on the back of her neck. The bite of His boot, delicious heat on her skin, would leave a bruise, she suspected.

The sub had been in this position for nearly fifteen minutes. She had been roused from her small apartment in the compound by one of Loki's associates and brought to the large, open room where He conducted most of His business. To her surprise and delight, her Master had been waiting, seated on His chair at the far end of the room. Eyes averted, she had crossed over to His feet with haste and assumed the submissive pose He preferred — on her knees with her eyes on His feet.

The leather tails of His cape swayed as He stood. She had been preoccupied with the desire to lick the supple garment when His strong hands pushed her flat on the ground, His boot taking up residence against her neck.

Since then, He had ignored her to oversee the details of His work, which currently involved the unknown man in the room..

"We've nearly completed construction, but the relocation of the device to Manhattan still needs to be finalized," the man said. "You _do _still plan to activate the portal there?"

"That would be the ideal location." Her Master's hypnotic voice rang low and calm, causing goosebumps to rise on the sub's arms. "It's a shame we no longer have Agent Barton…he could have coordinated the move."

"Should I see to the relocation?"

"That won't be necessary," Loki said, shifting His position slightly and pressing down on the sub with a bit more force. "Continue your work on the device, and I will have one of our other allies make the essential plans." His heel twisted just a few millimeters and the sub gasped, drawing a dark chuckle from the man above her. "Now, leave me, Dr. Selvig…I have certain things to which I must attend."

"Of course." Dr. Selvig sounded happy to oblige.

The sub waited as the room fell still and silent, keenly aware that her Master had not moved a muscle since the other man had exited. A full two minutes later, Loki spoke.

"Have you missed me, slut?" His endearment was music to the sub's ears; she had not heard it for several days, since Loki had left to attend business in Germany. She remained silent, but the tension inside of her kept her taut and aware of His every move. He chuckled again. "You may speak."

"Yes, I missed you, Master," she answered. The pressure on her neck ceased, and He offered his gloved hand to her, pulling her into a standing position. With a surprisingly gentle hand, He tilted her face up until she met His gaze.

She savored the appearance of His beautiful face, hungry, as if it had been months and not days since their last meeting. A wWeariness edged the line of His piercing green eyes, as if He had missed rest during His time abroad. It puzzled her, as did His next words.

"Slut, do you crave subjugation?" He asked, as if the last weeks weren't proof enough of her desire to submit everything to this powerful, beautiful god. For a moment, she saw a flicker of an unidentifiable emotion in His features. "Do you wish to always kneel for me?"

The sub nearly dropped to her knees to prove it to Him, but His firm grip on her hand kept her upright.

"You may speak freely."

"I crave it, Sir," she said. "I only wish to kneel for you…to serve you."

"Good girl," He murmured. "Just as I thought."

Letting go of her hand, He stepped back and tucked His staff under one arm, peeling off His leather gloves carefully. The sub watched, trembling with anticipation.

"I almost wish I didn't have to control you with my power…it would be so much more satisfying to see you succumb of your own free will…" He scoffed. "Although, you were made to be ruled, weren't you, little slut? Just like every other human." His eyes raked over her form. "I've lifted the burden of free will from you…made you perfect."

_Perfect_. His compliment rang in her ears.

With a wave of His staff, the sub found herself bound by the wrists and ankles, spread apart in a taut "X." She gasped, and her pupils grew large as He examined her in this new position. A grin curled His lips, and He nodded His head slightly — the ropes on her arms tightened until she was suspended a few inches from the ground. He took a step closer and looped the sharp edge of the staff on the bottom of her shirt, slowly pulling upwards as the cloth separated with a satisfying _rrrrpppp_.

The blade made quick work of her shirt, and she felt the metal scraping against the skin of her legs as He repeated the action with her pants. Her nipples tightened against the confines of her bra, and warmth flooded to her pussy. She fought to suppress her moan, as Master had not yet approved vocalizations of pleasure.

With a quick flick, the clasp between her breasts was cut, and the cloth disappeared to reveal her tits to His eyes.

"Delicious," He said, His deep voice husky. He slashed the final scrap of clothing covering her. As quickly as the cotton fell away, He was there, crouched between her legs — not kneeling, never kneeling — rubbing His nose into her curls, growling.

His growls turned into words, and the sub gazed down at His perfect face, half-hidden between her legs. As He spoke, His warm breath washed over her clit as the gentlest of caresses.

"My power play did not go entirely to plan…I did not expect the insubordination of the humans. They don't realize their natural propensity for subservience." The sub made a quiet noise of disgust at these clueless humans, and Loki rewarded her with a quick lick to her clit. "Good little slut," He murmured, licking again. "I find great affirmation in your submission. You're my example of humanity perfected…unfailingly obedient."

He raised His hand and slipped two fingers inside of her slickness. She moaned at the pressure. Loki slowly moved them in and out while He continued.

"I need that affirmation this evening, pet. I must have your total surrender. It will not be gentle. It will not be over quickly." He met her eyes with intensity, and this time she couldn't hold back her gasp. "I will take you to the brink of possibility, and even beyond that."

Standing, He pressed against her, and the ropes bit into her wrists and ankles.

"Will you trust me with your body? And in all the things I wish to do to it? You may answer."

"Yes," the sub breathed, captivated. He rewarded her with a pinch to her left nipple. She lamented the loss of its painful jolt when He released her and stepped away.

Loki placed His staff on the ground and began a maddeningly slow removal of His layered garments, all the while maintaining His gaze, now heavily lidded with yearning.

"You are free to vocalize your pleasure and your pain, slut. Don't hold back." Loki pulled off His shirt to reveal the flawless skin of His chest. The sub salivated with the urge to taste that skin. "You are also free to orgasm as often as you can."

"Thank you, Master," she moaned, pulling at the leg restraints in a vain attempt to press her legs together.

The pile of leather at Loki's feet grew until He stood before her, naked, pale and glorious. The only adornment left was His helmet with its magnificent, curling horns. He smirked at the sub's captivation.

"Let's start with something simple, shall we?"

He reached forward with both hands, one plucking at her nipple and the other seeking out her clit and giving it a rough pinch.

"How many days has it been since you were spanked, whore?" He asked, circling behind her to appreciate her ass.

"Five days, Sir," the sub gasped. "Since the last time you disciplined me."

"Well, then; let's remedy that." Loki ran His tongue up His palm to fingertips, wetting His hand just before swinging it toward her skin. The smack echoed in the chamber, overpowering the guttural moan that issued forth from the sub's throat. The next blow was just as loud, searing a different spot.

Loki began a leisurely rhythm — never hitting the same spot twice — until her skin was warm, pink, and perfect across both hips, from tailbone to thigh. Only then He stopped, murmuring approval at His handiwork.

He brushed His fingers gently across the inflamed flesh, sliding lower to skim a finger between her ass cheeks. His fingertip circled her anus and she clenched, to His amusement. Laughing, Loki continued along the juncture between her legs until He could dip His fingers between her slippery cunt lips.

"Someone likes having her little ass spanked, doesn't she? What do you call a girl who likes being spanked and fingered?"

"A slut!" the sub blurted out, wishing His fingers would find her aching clit.

Smiling, Loki removed His digits and licked them clean. "That's right. You're a filthy slut, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Her cry was more of a plea.

"I know exactly what dirty little sluts need…"

He waved his hand and the ropes around her ankles tightened, stretching her legs apart even more than before. Loki resumed His torturous slapping of her enflamed ass, reaching under to concentrate on the area where her cheeks met the top of her thighs.

"Nnngguhhh!" the cry wrestled from the sub's throat as His next smacks landed, swift and stinging, on her labia. She struggled against the restraints, wanting nothing more than to press her legs together, trapping His hand between her thighs where she craved friction.

The buildup began deep in her belly, and almost at the same time, her groans grew lower and more desperate with every slap against her reddened privates. Just as she thought she might tumble over the edge, Loki stopped and slid His hand inside of her folds once again.

She pressedpushed back against his handm. Loki groaned and thrust pressed His erection against her hip while his hand fingers kept busy.

"You're about to come, aren't you?" His rapid breathing was hot on her ear.

"Yes, Master!" the sub cried. "Please!"

"Not yet, sweetling."

He removed His hand and stepped back. The sub sobbed out in frustration, but it only made Him grin. Loki bent down and picked up His magic staff from its spot on the floor. With a quick swirl, the bottom half of the stick shimmered and transformed into an implement of sweet torture.

Loki adjusted His grip, the glowing, sharper edge of the staff acting as the handle for the newly formed flogger. Five leather braids flowed from the handle with small, silver beads binding the braids at the ends. The sub knew those beads would leave bruises on her skin, rather than the welts she expected she would receive from the leather.

Her Master approached her, lifting the flogger to her mouth. She pressed her lips to the braids, taking a chance and darting her tongue out to taste the slightly smoky flavor of the leather. In an instant, the flogger was removed and Loki's hand tangled in her hair, forcing her head back and driving a cry from her.

"You want a taste, do you, slut?" He growled, and assaulted her mouth with a violent kiss. She parted her lips immediately, welcoming her Master's tongue. His teeth were harsh as they pressed on her lips, breaking the skin, and she savored the mixture of His saliva and her blood in her mouth.

Too soon, He ended the brutal kiss and stepped back, bracing His legs for His work with the flogger.

"Do you want me to start with those beautiful breasts?" He asked, panting.

"Yes, please!" she begged.

He smiled, pleased, and walked around behind her. "Eager little whore."

The strike hit her right side, the first sting starting under her armpit and radiating in a line past her nipple to her sternum as the leather wrapped around her. The sub shrieked and tugged at her restraints, but quickly relaxed and allowed her vocalizations to become a ragged moan. The next strike began further back beneath her shoulder blade, and she couldn't suppress the scream as a silver bead struck her right nipple with the force of a punch, cold metal against her skin radiating into hot pain.

"Louder, you mewling quim!" He shouted, repeating the action and landing precisely on her hardened tip again. "I want them to hear you screaming all the way in Asgard!"

Twice more He aimed at the same spot before changing His angle so the braided ends wrapped around the swell of her right breast, encircling it and avoiding the over-stimulated skin of her nipple altogether. The sub continued to yell, her body aflame with white-hot pleasure from the flogger.

"Other side," He said between gasps, and the assault began on her left breast.

By the time Loki moved the flogger's sweet kiss down her body, the skin of her breasts was deep red, her nipples tightening painfully despite the sting. Expertly, He wrapped the leather around her hip so the silver beads smacked against her spread pussy. The sub's hips lurched forward with each strike, her center steeling against the pain but craving the friction it caused. Her breasts, red with fire, seemed to beat with a pulse all their own, keeping time with the blow of the silver beads against her clit.

Amid the pain, the sub began to recognize the familiar throb of agonizing pleasure. It blossomed with every fevered strike, and her shrieks became cries, especially after three perfect aims directly on her swollen clit that brought her to the brink of collapse.

"Master!" she sobbed, hot tears rolling down her face from the overwhelming agony of her impending orgasm. "I'm…I'm going to…"

One final kiss of the flogger across her hip and around to her center made her come undone. Screaming, she bucked against the restraints as her muscles clenched, throbbing hotly.

In a flash, her Master stood in front of her, clutching her hip with one hand and pressing His cock against her with the other, seeking her entrance and slamming home, growling as she accepted Him into her still-undulating pussy. Their skin smacked together as He buried Himself to the hilt, over and over again. The sub felt the light trickle of blood from her wrists as she stretched against her restraints.

"You need this as well as I, don't you, whore?" He grunted, reaching up to twist a nipple. The sub yelped, her muscles clenching down around His thrusting cock with every tweak to her bruised skin.

"Yes!" she cried.

Her Master locked His hands onto her hips as He plunged deeply, adding a small twist to each thrust that rubbed His pubis against her whip-swollen clit. Leaning forward, He captured her mouth again in a searing kiss, biting her lower lip. She cried out into His mouth as He latched on and began sucking the trickle of red from her lips. He pulled away, hissing as His hips sped up, crashing into her faster.

With blood on His mouth, He was a magnificent beast, and the sub felt the fire in her belly growing at the sight of His feral expression. Pressing her pelvis forward, she writhed as much as her restraints would allow, pressing her clit against Him desperately.

"Come for me!" Loki snarled, darting his tongue out to sweep her blood from his lips. Her body could not deny Him. The heat of her orgasm exploded from where they were joined, spreading throughout her body and transforming her into a quivering instrument of pleasure. As the sub's muscles milked Him and her cries filled the room, Loki looked down to where they were joined, an expression of satisfaction on his face as His length, glossy from her slick arousal, disappeared into her heat.

From this angle, the sub's head was caught between the horns of His helmet. Turning,, she captured one in her mouth, sucking the end of it as if it were His cock. Surprised, Loki moaned aloud and withdrew, waving His hand so her restraints lowered her to the floor before disappearing altogether.

"Kneel for me, my slut," He said, binding her arms behind her with a wave of his hand. "You seem to want something to suck on…but do you prefer my helmet to my cock?"

"No Sir," the sub breathed. "I want your cock."

Loki looked down at her, grinning. His erection, glossy from her juices, twitched.

"I love seeing you kneel," He crooned, and, with one hand on the back of her head, He guided her mouth onto His cock, pushing until His cock-head hit the back of her throat and she had to suppress a gag.

"Fuck!" He gritted His teeth and wound His fingers into her hair. "You have the filthiest little mouth." He thrust against her face, and groaned with every one of her gasps and cries, as if he could feel the vibrations of her noises around his cockmember.

The sub's eyes watered as He fucked her mouth. She sensed that He was close, and she longed for her hands to be free to cup His testicles and finger His entrance.

"You're my cum-hungry pet," He groaned, holding her head and growling as He released into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with spurts of His hot seed. "Don't you miss a single drop, or you won't get your reward."

The sub obliged, swallowing His gift. She carefully cleaned the traces of her saliva from the base of His cock as His pelvis continued to thrust — riding out the last spasms of His orgasm.

Loki was quiet for a moment, recovering His composure. The sub remained kneeling, her muscles quaking from the effort. When her Master pulled her to her feet, she dug deep to find the strength to stand on her trembling legs.

Recognizing her exhaustion from the session, Loki vanished the ropes and cradled the sub gently against His skin. She was shattered, but would find strength…give Him every ounce of energy she had left if He asked it of her.

"Good girl," He murmured, stroking the skin of her back as she clung to Him. "You've accepted my superiority and obeyed like a proper plaything. It pleased me to overpower you so completely. You deserve a reward and we mustn't delay…I must leave soon and may not be back for several days."

The sub glowed at the compliments He offered, but felt her disappointment keenly. He had to leave, again?

"Would you like to claim your reward now?"

"Oh yes," the sub said, eager despite her exhaustion. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, and she purred, contented.

Loki summoned a cushion for the two of them and lowered her onto it.

"I will let you choose, sweet one. I will heal your injuries, and then you may either claim an orgasm from my mouth, or you may allow me to bathe you."

As tempting as His tongue was, the sub knew that her clit was painfully over-stimulated.

"The bath, please, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

He chuckled. "Very well." With a flourish of His staff, a deep, claw-footed bathtub appeared at the foot of the stairs, steam lazily rising from the water. Soaps, oils, sponges, and other instruments littered the floor next to it. When the sub shifted as if to stand, Loki clucked at her in disapproval. "Allow me."

Tenderly, He lifted her in His arms, and as He walked toward the bath, the sub felt a delicious tingling in her skin. Looking up into His face in wonder, He offered a genuine smile as His magic healed her bruises and welts. She mourned their loss, wishing she could display his marks for days and enjoy the aches his attention had caused. He settled her into the hot water and the sub sighed in bliss, more over the gentle caresses of her Master than the temperature of the water.

Loki perched on the edge of the tub. He took a pitcher and filled it with water. With a gentle tug of her hair, He forced her head back and poured a stream of warmth down her scalp, careful not to let any water flow down into her eyes.

Having thoroughly dampened her hair, He then squeezed some perfumed lather into His hands and set about massaging her scalp. His fingertips felt glorious as He rubbed them around her ears, down to where her hairline met her neck. The sub moaned.

"What else would you like me to do?"

"Talk to me," she breathed, basking in His attention and tender touch.

Loki laughed quietly. "Very well." And He began to speak, His deep voice filling the empty spaces of the room.

He spoke of His upbringing, as He had done before, but this time there was an edge to it. He explained that He always knew He was burdened with glorious purpose. He poured water on the sub's head, rinsing away the fragrant foam while she listened, enraptured.

His voice lowered as He talked of the betrayal by the one called Odin, and how He would make things right again by forming Midgard into the utopian realm that Asgard could only hope to be.

He spoke of the potential of humanity, if only they would stop slaughtering each other in droves and follow a greater power — a leader who could guide them to greatness.

Lathering up a sponge, He grazed it across her healed skin, both of them ignoring the tightening of her nipples as He continued to speak.

"I will no longer live in the shadow of someone who claims I'm His equal. Instead, it will be _me_ who casts the shadow, and everywhere that shadow touches will prosper under my rule."

"My Master," the sub murmured, mesmerized. "I will always serve you."

Loki paused in His ministrations and looked at her tenderly. "I know you will, my precious pet. And when my supremacy is confirmed, I will come for you. I will bring you to my throne in the place you humans call New York, and we can find joy in my dominion together. You will be my shining example of subjugation."

Happy tears welled in the sub's glossy eyes as they both fell silent and Loki finished His thorough washing of her body.

"I must leave now, sweetling. The final battle will begin soon."

The sub felt a thrill of desperation rush through her, and she dared to reach out and take His hand. "Be safe, Master."

Loki threw back His head and laughed, bussing her cheek affectionately.

"I appreciate your concerns, but I do not need them," He told her. "For I am a god and cannot be stopped."

He pressed a final kiss to the top of her head and stood. A quick swish of His staff and He was fully clothed again, the leather cradling His muscles. As He strolled away toward the door, He threw a final comment over His shoulder.

"Do not trouble yourself with worry. I will be back for you; I promise."

"Yes, Master."


End file.
